


Anniversary

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: It's been one year since the world didn't end.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).

"It's been exactly one year since the world didn't end," Aziraphale says.

"And what's your point?" Crowley says, tossing back the remainder of a truly magnificent Chablis in a way that would make Aziraphale wince if it didn't also draw attention to the sinuous line of Crowley's neck.

"Well, just that we ought to commemorate the day in some way. Celebrate our..." Aziraphale stops to search for the right word. Survival doesn't quite encompass what he means. "Our continued friendship," he finishes.

"Ah, yes," Crowley says and begins the laborious process of unbuttoning Aziraphale's waistcoat. "I have an excellent idea."


End file.
